


Again

by favoredReign



Series: This is war [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's leaving again. And like before, there just wasn't enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

"Sherlock! Where are you dammit?" John runs through the eerily large house, desperately searching each room for any sign of the detective.

Unknown to him, Sherlock was currently on the floor of a bedroom from the second floor. He was trying his best to call out for John, not finding it in himself to speak at all. His voice had gone out, the rest of his body going weak from blood loss. 

They had been working on a surprisingly violent case. Sixteen murders within two weeks, and practically no leads to go on. The killings were random, but clean. Every body was viciously torn into, almost as if attacked by a pack of wild dogs. They were attacked by humans, of course, due to the distinct pattern of each one. Sherlock, being as stubborn as he is, went on the first lead he found after that week of nothing, and found himself trapped by a group of obviously deranged people. 

He shouldn't have tried to run.

"Sherlock- Oh thank God I found you-" John stops short upon seeing Sherlock. He stares in horror at the scene before him, the amount of blood on the floor fatally large. Not that the other would make it anyhow, his stomach being torn open in a similar fashion to each of the other victims. "No.."

Sherlock coughs, not moving, somehow managing to stay alive through this. He keeps closing his eyes, desperately trying to keep them open. He looks over at John, nothing but regret showing in his fading eyes.

"No, no, no!" John sweeps down, sitting beside Sherlock and grabbing his hand. "You can't die.. We haven't finished the case! You'll.. You can't leave us.." John leans down, hugging the now-limp body of his friend. "You can't leave me. Not again, Sherlock. Not again!" He disregards the tears falling, still hugging the man beneath him.

"Goodbye, John," Sherlock manages out, sounding the same as before. The first time John lost him. And this time it's permanent. 

"No, don't.. Sherlock!" He sits up, staring at Sherlock's lifeless body. He says nothing as he stands, not worried by the blood covering his clothing. His distressed expression fades into the same one of indifference Sherlock wore nearly 24/7. "I'm sorry, Sherlock," he says quietly. "I was too late again."

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure what I was expecting on this--  
> Jfc my writing is terrible .3.
> 
> And again I was listening to Three Days Grace- Oops.


End file.
